10 Percent X
by XNorthstar
Summary: This is a story so far involving an orginial character named Gavin who's powers are first manifesting, and Northstar my fave X Man. R&R please i havent written in a long time and im looking for constructive criticism


Disclaimer: Most Character are copyright of Marvel so they are not mine, and don't bother trying to sue me, I don't have anything.  All other Characters are MINE!!! if you wish to use them please ask me first. 

                **10 Percent X**

                Chapter One: Manifestation

The smell of cologne was heavy in the air, there were men everywhere, some half naked, some dancing, some of them making out so hard they may as well be having sex, or so though young Gavin O'Garr a 16 year old from a small city in southern Ontario.  It was his first time going out to a gay event, and it was even illegal for him to be here.  Fortunately his best friend Nadia's older brother was the bouncer at a gay bar in Toronto, so he waved them past.

                They had specific instructions, they were suppose to go right up and sit with Nadia's brother Chad's boyfriend as soon as they got in, and look like they were suppose to be there.  For Nadia this was completely simple, but for Gavin, who had never met another gay person in his life, asides from Chad so this was all a little intimidating for him.

                They sat and talked with the group of people for a while, one guy in particular named James was paying close attention to Gavin, trying to flirt with him.  Gavin didn't know how to react so just kind of smiled and said think you and blushed a whole hell of a lot.

                "So are you from around here Gavin?"  James asked

                "Uhh... no I'm not, I'm from Guelph." Gavin responded meekly

                "So there are some cute guys in Guelph, I was thinking about going to University there, but figured it would be easier to be gay in Toronto, so came here instead."

                "Umm... thanks... and yeah there aren't to many gay guys in Guelph, at least from who I know."

                "Well forget about that for tonight," James said. "Tonight you are here in Toronto, and we're gonna make sure you have a good time." As he was saying this James moved closer to Gavin on the couch they were sitting on and put his hand on the inside of his leg.

                "Nadia!?!" Gavin's voice squeaked, showing his age.  And with that his friend turned away from her brother's boyfriend and looked at him.  "Lets go dance!"  He said as he got up and dragged Nadia to the dance floor.

                "What up with you kid?" Nadia asked him, with a mixture of annoyance, and concern in her voice.

                "Well that guy James was coming on to me pretty strong, and I didn't know what to do, and he's cute, but I mean he's too old for me, and I shouldn't be here... and maybe we should just go, and may...:"  He blurted out.

                "Gavin! RELAX! be flattered he found you attractive, and he's only 19, he's not that much older then you.  Just roll with it, you don't have to get married or anything, just have fun." She laughed.

                "I guess, I don't know, I'm just not used to any of this," he stammered.

                Nadia laughed, "lets dance."

                So they danced, and laughed, and Gavin started to loosen up a bit, but that could have also been the loaded soda's that James kept buying for them.  A few hours went by and as people always do when they are drinking, Gavin had to head to the bathroom.

                After he had finished up and was washing his hands James came in. 

                "Hey Gavin, having fun?"  James asked, slurring his words, he was very clumsy and smelled of beer.

                "Yeah, this is so great! I Love it," he said kind of bubbly.

                "That's great!" And with that James grabbed Gavin and kissed him, there was no one else in the small bathroom but the two of them.

                "Stop it!" Gavin said as he was trying to push him away.  "I don't want to do this, let me go."

                "C'mon kid, you know you want it. you know you want me to take your cute virgin ass, stop playing so hard to get already. the cock tease act is getting old." James said keeping tight hold of Gavin with what seemed to Gavin as inhuman strength..

                "I said let go, stop it!" Gavin said trying to push James away from him, cause he was now pinned up against a wall. "Stop it! STo....." All of a sudden Gavin was on the other side of James.

                "HAHAHA.... So you're a little mutant too?"

"What? No, I am not a mutant."

"Then how did you walk right through me kid?" James said, "It's okay though, I'm a mutant too.  I have super strength.  Here I'll show you," and at that James lunged towards Gavin

                "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" and something in Gavin was empowering him, he felt different, he felt stronger, more violent, and he punched James and he went flying into the wall and actually left a dent in it, and then dropped to the floor unconscious.

                _Ohmygod, he thought to himself. __What did I do? I have to get out of here, I have to leave now_

                And with quickly left the bathroom and ran out of the bar.  He didn't know where he was going, or what was happening.  HE was just scared, more scared then he had ever been in his life.  HE just kept walking, never noticing the group of guys that had begun to follow him

                _Jean-Paul sorry to disturb you from your slumber, but I require you're immediate assistance, if you could suit up and meet me at Cerebro, I would appreciate it. The thought appeared in Jean-Paul's mind, he once remembered a time when telepathic thoughts appearing in his head felt odd to him, now they just seem like an every day part of life._

                _I'll be there in about 30 seconds Charles, he thought back at him, and in a flash Jean-Paul was suited up and was in the Cerebro room waiting to be briefed.  Jean-Paul Beubier AKA Northstar is one of the mutants with super human abilities that is a part of the team X-Men.  His mutant powers are super speed and flight.  And within about 30 seconds Northstar was suited up, ready to go, and in front of Charles waiting for his instructions._

                "I need you to go to Toronto, there is a 16 year old who's powers manifested for the first time, and he's in trouble."

                "You woke me up, in the middle of the night, because some punk kid in Toronto can't handle his powers.  I'm sorry Charles my heart isn't a bleeding one, get Jean or Hank to go on the case, they are better at these things. Me, I'm going back to bed."

                "Northstar wait, this child has something that Jean and Hank don't know much about, t he child needs some a type of understanding that only someone of your disposition can give. I'd be careful though I couldn't get a clear rating on his powers, but what ever powers he has, he is very strong." Xavier explained, Jean-Paul gave him one of his usual icy stares.

                "Charles, you never cease to intrigue me. I'll help you out this time, but I'm not your resident humanitarian, remember that."

                "I will guide you telepathically to where he is."

                And with that he was on his way to Toronto.  At his top speeds it wouldn't take long for him to get there.

                Gavin was still wandering the streets of Toronto, still unsure of what to do next, he was deep in thought and not really paying attention to where he was going, or to the fact that there was a group of about 12 guys following him.  

                _What am I going to do, Not only am I gay and have to deal with discrimination because of that, but I'm a mutant too.  This can't be happening, this has to all be  a dream.  And what did I do to that guy back there, I'm a small guy I can't be that strong, is that my super power.  But then I walked right through him, is that my power? Do I have more then one? I'm so confused...._

_                "Hey Faggot!"_

                "Hey little Queer boy"

                Gavin turned quickly around to notice the group of men coming up quickly from behind him.

                "Yeah you! Come here." One of them yelled out to him

                "Wh-what do you want?"

                "We just want to talk to you kid." One of them said while the rest of them started laughing****

                "Well umm... what do you want to talk about?"             

                "We have a proposition for you, if you suck all our cocks, we might decide to not beat the shit out of you," he said while looking around at his buddies who were all suppressing laughter.

                "Fuck off!" Gavin said with an aggression that wasn't normally his, there was an anger bubbling up in him, and the more it took place with in him, the more aggressive he got, which was very new to Gavin cause he is generally quite passive and doesn't like confrontation.

                "OOO the little fag has a big mouth to shoot off," the would be leader of the group said while getting right up in Gavin's face. " It looks like this little twink needs to be taught a lesson."

                "I'll show you who's gonna teach you asshole." and with that Gavin punched the guy in the stomach and made him double over in pain and fall back. "Alright who's next?"

                Another guy moved forward. "Get up man he's a tiny kid, he couldn't have packed that much punch." but it was no use, the guy couldn't breathe the wind had been knocked out of him.

                "Alright kid that's it, I'm gonna mess you up," this new guy said to him. You might have knocked the wind out of him, but there isn't much you can do to me." As he was saying this he pulled out a switchblade and preceded to come after Gavin with it.

                "What are you gonna do with that little blade man? That's nothing" Gavin grabbed the guys wrist, and twisted it till he heard a snap and still held on to it. "So you guys gonna give up now?"  Or do I have to beat the shit out of all of you to prove my point?"

                Gavin didn't know what was happening, but he couldn't stop it, it's like he was somebody or something else was possessing him.  He felt bigger, stronger, violent, aggressive all the things this 16 year old 5'8" 130lbs kid was not.

                "C'mon who's next? I'm in the mood to kick some breeder ass!" he yelled at the guys who were starting to cower away.

                "There's no way a kid that big could do that, He's not just a fag, he's a Mutie freak too! Lets get out of here!" And they all turned around and ran, to be greeted by a man who seemed to have appeared out of no where.

                "Fuck its another mutie freak! lets go!

                "Nice to know I have that effect on people. "Jean-Paul said coldly as he watched the men run.

                "Who the fuck are you?" Gavin demanded of this stranger

                "So you must be the reason I was roused from my bed," Jean-Paul said while looking the kid up and down with a look of being unimpressed by what he saw. "C'mon on now little one lets get you cleaned up and somewhere safe."

                "Like hell I'm going anywhere with you, I don't know who you are, you'll probably try to rape me or something like that guy back at the club" Gavin said while starting to lunge at Jean-Paul.  Jean-Paul easily dodged him and turned around and had the kid in a headlock.

                "Listen Gavin, Like you I am a mutant, like you I am gay, I've been sent here because we heard you were in trouble because of your powers manifesting for the first time.  I need you to relax and I will let go."

                "How do you know my name?" Gavin said while struggling, his new found strength wasn't helping him in the hold that this person had him in. "Let go of me," and at that Gavin phased through him, and was suddenly gone.

                                "Jeez when they were handing out super powers he got the variety pack." Jean-Paul said to him self. _Xavier he's got speed and flight too and he can phase shift. Tell me does Cerebro actually do anything or is it just an elaborate guessing device? _Jean-Paul thought angrily. _Well I guess I should be off._ With that he tried to fly and found himself still firmly planted on the ground. _Actually Charles it seems that he has the ability to steal powers. Could you send some one with the blackbird. NOW!!!!!!!_


End file.
